


Diamonds And Pure Romance

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-05
Updated: 2002-02-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: The bond between CJ and Josh grows deeper.





	Diamonds And Pure Romance

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

Disclaimer: They are so not mine. 

Archive: Anywhere. 

Notes: This is it. The Josh/CJ sequel. I hope y'all like. And, of course, much thanks to the great ladies, Chelle and Gem, for putting up with me. :) And a line that C.J. says comes from a Bon Jovi lyric. I like that lyric very much. And you may recognize it. For, the song was used in another story. I think of, D.C.'s?

~*~*~

He missed her. She had only been gone for roughly twenty-two hours, but she hadn't called him yet. She told him she would, but he knew things would go differently when she got to her destination. She was, of course, with the President and he knew that nothing went as scheduled when with him.

Time zones created a problem too, but he would stay up all night just to get one 'Hello' from her. Walking into her office from their connecting door, he reached into one of her drawers and took out the fish food. Feeding Gail had become one of his favorite past times. He'd come in as she was getting ready for a meeting or a Briefing, get the food and just casually feed Gail. They'd have small talk, share a smile and then go back to work.

It seemed to them that no one had found out yet about them. Well, the reporters to be exact. They were cautious, she sometimes pointed out that they were overly cautious. He then in turn would tell her that the only reason he was going at great lengths was because he didn't want to lose her.

Rushing back to his office as his phone began to ring, he said into the reciever, "Josh Lyman."

"Good morning," C.J. told him sleepily.

"When did you go to sleep?" he asked, concerned.

"About four hours ago."

Giving a small growl, he sat back in his chair and was silent.

"Josh," she sighed. "I was working."

"I know that," he told her. "But you need to get some sleep. You don't want to go before the Press Corps looking like death warmed over."

She was silent this time.

"C.J.?" Josh questioned.

"Sorry, I was telling where I wanted my breakfast," she replied.

Seeing Donna walk into his office and point to her watch, Josh sighed. "Listen, call me back later, would you? I have a meeting."

"Give 'em hell baby," she told him softly. "Love you."

With a smile, he said, "Love you too."

As they walked together down the hall, Josh felt Donna's eyes on him. "What?"

"Who was that?" she asked.

"Do you really need to know?" he asked back.

She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yes."

"And why would that be?"

"Josh, I feel close to you, you're my boss, when you..."

"Can I have my folder?" Josh asked irritably.

Holding it to her chest, she gave him a half-smile and said, "Not until you tell me."

"Too bad," he told her and tried to grab for it.

"C'mon Josh, just tell me," she whined.

"Later." With that, he grabbed the folder and walked away from her.

~*~*~

"C.J., you seem distracted," The President told her as they walked to the plane.

"I do sir?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I would be too, but I have a reputation to hold up," he said as he began to wave to a few people and smile.

Watching him, C.J. said, "You seem to have that smile-and-wave routine down pat Sir."

"You're right, I do."

They were quiet again until the President cleared his throat and threw a glance at his Press Secretary. "You and Josh seem to be spending a lot of time together."

"We're close friends, sir," she told him automatically.

"Is that what they're calling it now," he mused.

She glared at her boss and then went to stare out the window as they began to take off.

"Who's picking us up from the airport again?" the President asked.

"A driver, sir."

"Yes, but is anyone from the office?"

"Not that I know of," C.J. replied, pulling her attention to him. "Sir, I'm really tired, so could we just not talk?"

He nodded to her with a smile.

~*~*~

Yawning and stretching as she walked off the plane, C.J. squinted in the sun and made her way to the car. The door was opened for her and she blindly made her way inside. Leaning her head on the back of the seat, she heard someone tickle in her ear, "Now, we haven't seen each other for a few days and all you want to do is sleep? What kind of signal is that? I have most of them down, but this one..."

"Josh!" She cried, her mouth dropping as she stared at him.

"You're cute when you're surprised," he told her.

"What's with this? I bring you two together and I don't even get a thank you?" The President looked at his driver and shook his head. "People these days."

"Thank you Mr. President," C.J. said to him, lowering her eyes. She gave a smile as she felt Josh take her hand in his.

"What she said," Josh told him.

Shifting in his coat, the President sighed. "And you said that you were only close friends."

~*~*~

She mumbled lightly in her sleep. Feeling a hand brush over his arm, Josh turned his head slightly and looked down at her as she spooned against his back. Her head shifted closer to his shoulder and he felt her kiss it and then put her hand on his upper arm.

"You're awake," Josh stated.

C.J. nodded against him and felt him shudder slightly as her hair tickled him. "You move to much."

"And you talk in your sleep."

"That's never bothered you before," she told him, a ghost of a smile forming on her lips. Propping her head up on her elbow, she arched an eyebrow at him and then grinned.

"Hmm?" he wondered.

"Nothing," she answered with a shake of her head.

And then his eye caught a movement and looked down at her wrist where the diamond tennis bracelet that he had bought for her a few hours earlier rested. "You're wearing it?"

"Yes, and I have no intention of taking it off," C.J. told him defiantly.

"Even if that means someone spots it and asks where you got it?" Josh asked, moving closer to her and pushing her onto her back.

"Even if..." The words were lost as he captured her lips with his. With a soft moan, she smiled and deepened the kiss.

~*~*~

"Good morning C.J.!" Danny called happily, following her from the Press Room.

"Morning," she said, a soft bounce to her step. When they entered her office, she proceeded to take off her jacket and then stopped to admire her bracelet, then threw the jacket on the back of her chair. "So, what's up?"

"Nothing much, what's up with you?" he asked, then looked into Gail's bowl. "So, how's our fish?"

"*My* fish is doing just fine, thank you," C.J. told him, moving some papers and her eyes flicked to an envelope on her desk. Curious, she picked it up and stared at it before turning it over and opening it. With a smile, she took out a theatre ticket.

Craning his neck, Danny asked, "What's that?"

"Why should I tell you?" she asked back.

Shrugging, he opened his mouth to be cut off, "And don't you have a article or something to write right about now? I mean, that *is* what you are paid to do." Without another word, she looked down at her own agenda and began to work, ignoring the stunned reporter.

"I guess you're right," he murmured, wondering to himself about the Press Secretary's moods lately. "See ya later C.J."

"Bye Danny."

~*~*~

"I think you should wear the navy blue dress," Josh started from the door way. "With the diamond earrings you wore at the last speech with that necklace you wore the last time we had dinner."

"And the shoes?" she grinned.

"Hmm, since I rarely look at your feet, which ever ones you want," he told her.

"That's a relief," C.J. said.

Cocking his head, he made his way inside. "What? Me letting you pick your own shoes or me not looking at your feet?"

Smiling, she told him, "Both. I can't wait for tonight. Just you, me and a darkened theatre."

His face dropped and Josh shuffled his feet. "Um, yeah, about the you and me part..."

"Josh," she stressed his name.

"See, the tickets are actually Mallory's and she had two extra. Well, I was talking to Sam and he asked me yesterday if I wanted to go. Said Mal was okay with the idea. I, ah, agreed." Looking at her face, he asked, "You're not mad are you?"

"As long as we sit next to each other, I'll be fine," C.J. told him truthfully. "Are we also going out to dinner with them?"

Shaking his head, Josh answered, "I thought a late dinner would be more appropriate."

~*~*~

Smoothing her hair once more, she walked into the theatre's lobby and smiled as she spotted Sam and Mallory. "Hello."

"Hey, C.J.," Sam said, startled.

"Where's Josh?" She asked in a curious voice.

"Not here," he told her.

"Wrong," they heard him call out. Standing next to C.J. and fighting an urge to put an arm around her waist, Josh asked, "Ready to go in?"

~*~*~

The play that they were going to be watching was 'Parade', one that both C.J. and Sam had seen. And one that still made her cry. Around the middle of the first act, C.J. felt a hand go onto her knee and glanced over at Josh, who was sitting intently, listening as the characters sang.

Putting a hand over his, she squeezed it softly and leaned in closer to him. As the lights began to dimly go on for intermission, his hand slipped out from under her's and she felt the once warm knee grow cold.

"Let's go stretch," Mal said. "And get something to drink."

As the men went to get the drinks, C.J. and Mal stood apart from the crowd. Not interested in conversation, C.J. started to watch the people as they walked in front of the two women.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Mal finally asked, uncomfortable with the silence.

"Yes, very much," C.J. told her with a smile. "And you?"

"Oh, yeah," she told her.

In line for the drinks, Sam watched the man he called his best friend with a curious eye. "What's up with you?"

"Whatta ya mean?" Josh asked, taking a step forward.

"You seem...happier."

"Happier than what?" Josh asked, raising his eyebrows. Seeing that he was next, he looked at the bartender and ordered, "An Old Fashioned and a White Zifandel."

"Right away sir."

Watching him closely, Sam pointed out, "She didn't tell you what she wanted."

"Who, C.J.?" Josh asked, distractedly.

"Yeah, C.J.," he said, watching Josh pay for the drinks and wait for him.

"I know what she likes." Shrugging, he pointed with his shoulder. "Let's get back to them."

~*~*~

"Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked, playing with her fingers.

She nodded, watching him. "Didn't like the storyline very much. Killing someone without concrete facts. It's sick."

"And it was the old south," he pointed out. "He was a Yankee and Jewish."

Shaking her head sadly, C.J. sighed. "Can you believe it was based on a true story?"

He shrugged and then smiled up at the waitress that brought them their food. "Thanks."

She just smiled wanly and asked if they needed anything else.

With a shake of her head, C.J. began to eat. "Delicious."

"You think so?" he asked with a smile.

With a nod, she began to take a bit from his plate. "Hey..."

"In the fields," she mumbled around some food.

"Ha Ha," Josh growled. "You have your own food."

"That's right, I do. But see, I plan on coming back here and I don't expect to eat the same thing everytime, so I decided that because we ordered two different things, I'd try some of yours to see what it tasted like. Next time we come back, I may get that."

As he finished eating what he had just put on his fork, he took some of her's. With a twinkle in his eye, Josh told her, "You're right, delicious."

"But?" C.J. wondered.

Kissing the corner of her mouth, he shook his head. "But, not as much as you."

~*~*~

He walked into his office, head in a folder, when he looked up to see a pair of legs crossed on his desk. As his eyes traveled up the body of the woman sitting there, he gave a smile.

"So," C.J. started. "I'm sitting in my office, minding my own business, when Danny walks in and asks if I want to go dinner with him tonight."

"And you said?"

"That'd I get back to him."

"I think you should go," Josh told her, looking down at some papers.

Getting up from the chair, C.J. walked over to him and stared into his eyes for a moment. Shocked, she shook her head. Then, with a smile, she said, "Oh, so you think I should go huh? Well, what would you do if, maybe, after we had dinner, I decided I wanted Danny to come in and have some coffee. After awhile of talking, he would kiss me and I liked it."

"That won't happen," he smirked.

"Oh?" Cocking her head to one side, she felt his hand go to her hip and she whispered, "Why not?"

"Because after your date, I'll be waiting for you," Josh replied and leaned to in to kiss her when they heard Donna call out his name.

~*~*~

Watching the nervous redhead across from her, C.J. sighed and set down her glass of wine. "Danny, there's something I think you should know."

This caught his attention and he stopped looking around. "What?"

"I'm...seeing someone," she blurted out.

"Are you two serious?" Danny asked, searching her face for signs.

"I believe so," C.J. told him, nodding.

Sitting back in his chair, looking more relaxed, asked, "Then why'd you agree to dinner with me tonight?"

"Because I...Well, actually, he told me I should go. But, now that I think about it, maybe I came for this reason. I wanted to tell you." Putting a hand on his arm, her eyes locked with his. "Is that all right?"

"That's fine," Danny told her with a smile. As she slipped her hand away, he asked, "Would you like to go home now or stay?"

"Stay," C.J. replied.

~*~*~

"You told him," Josh stated from her couch as she walked in and kicked off her heels.

"That I did," she replied as she slipped onto the couch next to him.

"And he said that he hopes we're happy." Putting her hand in his, C.J. went on, "But I didn't tell him *who* I was dating."

Nodding, Josh stared at the blank television screen before looking down at the top of her head. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

Taken off guard, she looked up at him, a blush creeping onto her face and neck.

Moving a piece of hair away from her face, he grinned. "Well, you are and if I hear anyone say different..."

Smiling as he trailed off, C.J. kissed him under his chin and nuzzled back into his embrace. "Thank you."

"For what?" Josh whispered.

"For loving me."

~*~*~

Well, I hope you liked. And, please reply!

Dani Beth

The End 

  

  


End file.
